The present invention relates generally to adapters for electrical devices, and more particularly, to single in-line (SIP) or dual in-line (DIP) adapters for radio frequency (RF) connectors that may be mounted to a printed circuit board (PCB).
Many RF connectors are known including Bayonet Nut Connectors (BNC), end-launch Sub Miniature Series A (SMA) connectors, and xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d connectors. Often, these connectors are used in breadboards and prototype circuits using RF devices. However, when prototyping or breadboarding, a significant amount of time is wasted in mounting and connecting the connectors to the PCB. This is because known PCBs do not have a compatible foot print to receive the RF connector. To mount the connector to the PCB, extra holes may be drilled, copper foil may be added to form a ground plane for low impedance connections, and unwanted ground plane area may be cut away to form transmission paths for surface-mount connectors. Accordingly, mounting the RF connector can be laborious and expensive.
Known RF connectors can be used to operate attached devices at high frequency levels. This means that the devices require controlled impedance inputs and outputs that are not easily configured in known PCBs. Certain commercially available SIP and DIP adapters require long traces between the device foot print and the pins of the SIP and DIP. This can create excessive noise in the resulting signal and poor performance from the integrated circuit.
Therefore, there is a need for an adapter that can be easily and accurately configured for a variety of RF connectors for breadboarding or prototyping applications, and that is also capable of providing controlled impedance and can substantially eliminate noise.
In general, in one aspect, the invention is directed to an adapter for a radio frequency connector that includes a printed circuit board having a plurality of first holes. A first layer may be attached to a first side of the printed circuit board, and may have a plurality of second holes. A second layer may be attached to a second side of the printed circuit board, and may have a plurality of third holes. A plurality of headers may pass partially through the first, second, and third holes. At least one transmission line may be formed on the first or second layer. The at least one transmission line may be in electrical communication with the radio frequency connector and the radio frequency connector may be mounted to at least a portion of the printed circuit board.
Implementations of the invention include one or more of the following. The printed circuit board may be formed from polymer, plastic, or resin. The first layer or the second layer may be a ground plane. The plurality of headers may include a plurality of first ends that are inserted in to a breadboard or a prototyping board. The plurality of headers may include a plurality of second ends that are substantially coplanar with the first or second layer. The radio frequency connector may include a connector to attach to a radio frequency device. The radio frequency connector may operate in the gigahertz range. The adapter may be a BNC DIP, a SMA DIP, a single SMA SIP, a single SMA DIP, or a dual SMA SIP adapter. At least one transmission line may be a 50 Ohm controlled impedance transmission line. The at least one transmission line may be connected between a center conductor of the radio frequency connector and selected ones of the plurality of headers. The first and second layers and the printed circuit board may each contain a plurality of openings that are vertically or horizontally aligned with each other. The plurality of openings may define a footprint for the radio frequency connector. The plurality of openings may be used to secure the printed circuit board to the first and second layers. The number of first, second, and third holes may be equal to or greater than the number of the plurality of headers. The radio frequency connector may be a BNC or SMA connector.
In another aspect, the invention is directed to an adapter for a radio frequency connector that includes a printed circuit board having a first set of holes. A ground plane may be connected at least partially to the printed circuit board and may include a second set of holes that are aligned with the first set of holes. A first layer having a third set of holes that are aligned with the first and second sets of holes may be positioned proximate the printed circuit board. A plurality of headers may pass partially through the first, second, and third holes and at least one transmission line may be formed on the first layer. The at least one transmission line may be in electrical communication with the radio frequency connector. The radio frequency connector may be mounted to at least a portion of the printed circuit board.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following. The radio frequency connector may be a BNC connector. The adapter may be a BNC SIP or a BNC DIP adapter. The printed circuit board, the ground plane, and the first layer may each contain a plurality of openings that define a footprint for the BNC connector. The transmission line may be connected between center conductor of the BNC connector and one of the plurality of headers. The adapter may be connected to a prototyping board or a mother board via the plurality of headers. The transmission line may be a 50 Ohm controlled impedance transmission line.
In a further aspect, the invention is directed to an adapter for a radio frequency connector that includes a printed circuit board having a first set of holes. A first layer may be connected at least partially to the printed circuit board, and may include a second set of holes that are aligned with the first set of holes. A ground plane having a third set of holes that are aligned with the first and second sets of holes may be positioned proximate the printed circuit board. A plurality of headers may pass partially through at least some of the first, second, and third holes. At least one transmission line may be formed on the first layer. The at least one transmission line may be in electrical communication with the radio frequency connector, and the radio frequency connector may be mounted to at least a portion of the printed circuit board.
Implementations of the invention may include one or more of the following. The radio frequency connector may be a SMA connector. The printed circuit board, the ground plane, and the first layer may be at least partially sandwiched between a plurality of leads of the SMA connector. The at least one transmission line may be connected between a center conductor of the SMA connector and one of the plurality of headers. The adapter may be connected to a prototyping board or a mother board via the plurality of headers. The at least one transmission line may be a 50 Ohm controlled impedance transmission line. The adapter may be a single SMA DIP adapter.
In yet a further aspect, the invention is directed to an adapter for at least one radio frequency connector that includes a printed circuit board having a first set of holes. A ground plane may be connected at least partially to the printed circuit board, and may include a second set of holes that are aligned with the first set of holes. A first layer having a third set of holes that are aligned with the first and second sets of holes may be formed proximate the printed circuit board. A plurality of headers may pass partially through at least some of the first, second, and third holes. At least one transmission line may be formed on the first layer. The at least one transmission line may be in electrical communication with the at least one radio frequency connector, and the at least one radio frequency connector may be mounted to at least a portion of the printed circuit board.
Implementations of the invention include one or more of the following. The at least one radio frequency connector may be a SMA connector. The adapter may be a dual SMA SIP or a single SMA SIP adapter. The adapter may be connected to a prototyping board or a mother board via the plurality of headers. The at least one transmission line may be a 50 Ohm controlled impedance transmission line. The printed circuit board, the ground plane, and the first layer may be at least partially sandwiched between a plurality of leads of the SMA connector. A center conductor of the SMA connector may be connected to the at least one transmission line.
The details of one or more embodiments of the invention are set forth in the accompanying drawings and the description below. Other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the description and drawings, and from the claims.